


Undercurrents [podfic]

by orpheus



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, slight crime scene fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 19:25:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheus/pseuds/orpheus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of Undercurrents, a BBC Sherlock fanfiction written by entanglednow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undercurrents [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Undercurrents](https://archiveofourown.org/works/149206) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



Download the podfic [here](http://www.mediafire.com/?imp260l6wixslgz).

Read the (incredibly brilliant) original text [here](149206).

And, if tumblr is your thing, you can find the related post [here](http://talestoldbyorpheus.tumblr.com/post/20568181418/undercurrents-an-audiofic).

****EDIT****

There are currently issues with Mediafire, but do not worry! You can find this audiofic (and all of the other ones I've done) [right here at the audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/orpheusreader). Sorry to anyone who tried to download and couldn't!


End file.
